Invader Zim:Around The Dark
by TimeWastedAway
Summary: Another alien is interested in DESTROYING earth.ZIM is afraid! but of what? what will Zim do?What will Dib do? MOST IMPORTANTLY WHAT WILL GIR DO NEXT!
1. Prolouge

LOL

Yes

Invader Zim Fanfiction‼!

**I do NOT own invader zim dib or any other character **

**Except Raven, Planet DarX,Fawn and, Maxy(also FIZZ**

Invader Zim: Around the Dark

Prologue

"Fawn!" Cried a woman wearing a brown robe with a golden lace tied around her waist. Her short black hair waved crazily around her while ran down the alley of a rich and proud city. She kept yelling the name until she reached her destination; a small cottage at the end of the alley.

As the women lifted her hand to knock on the door, the small door swung open to reveal a woman with cat features. Her eyes would look straight into your soul if she wanted to.

"Fawn," the women with the black hair sighed in relief.

"What is it?" Fawn answered. She flicked her ears.

"It's Raven…She's disappeared."

"MAXY‼ I told you to take care of her" Fawn yelled. Clearly she was furious. She dragged in Maxy by her short hair into the cottage.

"OW" yowled Maxy her tan skin turned violet red in pain. Fawn fixed her way through the crowded furniture everywhere, then sat Maxy in a blue wooden chair. Fawn tried to cool off to start asking Maxy questions. Still grabbing Maxys hair. Finally Fawn started to calm down.

"tell me what happened!" she said in a cool voice. She sat down in another wooden chair in front of Maxy. "Well…" Maxy started, her voice barely a whisper.

"We were gonna go the Grand Opening of the DarX museum. She looked really excited to get going well when we got there…"

Maxy paused for a moment.

Fawn was absolutely petrified. Her niece, her brother's mutant daughter, her apprentice… was gone. Fawn never thought she would do it. She never thought Raven would actually go and seek out help for her revenge. She hated Earth for what they've done to her, her people, her father, her mother, her rep in DarX, and her whole life. DarXians were never loners we always want to share a moment with someone. But Raven was always anti social. Sure she had great charisma but she never used it. What kind of guardian was Fawn if she could not even let her apprentice go out for a simple grand opening of a stupid museum, that just reminded everyone of what happened between Earth and DarX 50 million years ago in human years that would be just 100 years ago. Now Raven has finally put a start into the war she wanted to prevent. But Fawn's question is; What will find on Earth that will help her?


	2. Chapter 1:It's A Start

Chapter 1-It's a start

Ravens POV

I have done it‼ success for the mutant that everyone called useless and stupid. Though I knew what I was leaving behind, my aunt (which is my guardian), my only best friend; Maxy. Both of them always cared for my well being. But I have to set that aside! My planets pride and my life depends on it. My ship, which I like to call her the Vast were on a trip to Earth. I hated Earth as much as I hated the people that made my life hell on DarX. I don't know what I'll find on that pile of dirt. But I need to destroy it. You're probably wondering by now '_why does this emo hate earth soooo much!' _

Well it started at least 5 years before I was born… story in a huge nutshell! My mother was an senior (barely in her twenties in earth years) Irken invader at the time when Irk and DarX has made treaty to leave them alone for DarX was known for unleashing hell on their enemies. Because the people on DarX have magical or supernatural powers. Any who well Irk's leaders decided to send an invader _**just **_to observe them, that invader was my mother her name was Invader Fizz. She was very interested in their ways of living calm and very social. While at her midnight post a man with a tail and cat ears approached her and with just a lil chit chat BAM! They fell in love this whole war against this love started when this war ended. I was born.

Oops! Little accident. My mom died a year later trying to protect me from a war between earth and DarX. You see we helped this so called united states in the world war I and II. First we agreed for us to be kept a secret, so our existence wouldn't cause panic. My father stayed on Earth leaving me in the care of my aunt; Fawn. My life was glamorous for my father was respected on DarX. That was until an asteroid the size of the sun was heading straight towards Earth one day. DarXians were in a state of panic, we cared for the humans as much as the mothers cared for their child. Wow this story in a nutshell is long! We helped them, my father died in the process, thus his death causing millions of DarXians life (that's a story for another chapter), I was forced out of my glamorous life, Humans decided to keep us a secret. Which I hated them for that! After helping them all them times their lives were at stake, NO! They still wanted us a secret. So I am on a mission to destroy this planet.

The Vast was in good shape. I hope last time I checked it was at least 4 months ago. Fawn forbidden me to go into my father's lab. Ever since I told her I might destroy earth. I knew she took it as a joke. But my straight and serious face convinced her otherwise. Before my escape Maxy and I were supposed to go the Grand Opening of the DarX history museum. One embarrassing moment and big fit later. I was on my mission. I set Vast on autopilot I really love to look at the stars. I know what I put myself into… A three journey to get to Earth! I hate tight spaces and Vast couldn't get more crowded. There was that prehistoric computer in front of me and cords tangled all around the ship, and I'm pretty sure I'm sitting on one right now. I looked out the window hoping to see a Flux, a Flux is a sorta like a black hole but instead it swirls slowly its surrounded by purple stars swirling around. It also makes a beautiful humming sound that is known to put a vampire to sleep. But sadly there was no Flux around. I started crying, flooding myself in memories.

Zims POV

"GIR!" I yelled out at the very top of my SUPERIOUR! Lungs. Stupid robot is probably still watching this human telie. "GIR!" I yelled once more. Just then I heard the whirring of the elevator and the lunatic screams of Gir.

"Yes master?"

I turned around to the annoying voice behind me. I jumped back in surprise, Gir was wearing a banana costume. This has got to be the weirdest thing I've seen Gir in.

"Gir I'm gonna need you to go to the equipment room and bring me back one of these…" I said holding up a picture of a laser gun, making sure I had Girs attention the whole time. His retarded grin just explained that he didn't understand one bit of what I was saying. "You know what FUCK IT!" I raged. How many times have I tried to fix Gir and he always turned out for the worst. "I'll do IT!" I stomped out to the equipment room. ZIM NEEDS NO HELP! As I was passing the hall that led to the equipment room, I heard a beeping sound coming from the telescope room. I turned to the noise. As I stepped into the room the computer woke up and said, "There seems to be something coming straight towards us sir" My superior ruby eyes stretched wide. "An asteroid perhaps?"

"No sir it's a ship." The computer said shyly. HA scared of me? YES FEAR ME! Wait did he say a ship? IT better not be Tak!

"Zim if you're wondering if its Irken…It's not" The computer interrupted his thoughts.

"it's not?" I exclaimed. "Than what is it?" I Asked keeping my voice abnormally cool. I wondered who it might be…

"It….Its DarXian" The computer stammered. WHAT! DarX I heard stories of them when I was a smeet. They were peaceful but when disturbed they would unleash HELL UPON WHAT THEY CHOOSE! AND IF ONE WAS COMING THEY WOULD TRY TO DESTROY EARTH!

IM SUPPOSED TO DESTROY IT‼‼ I HAVE TO PREPARE

ZIM WILL NOT BE DEFEATED‼!

Dibs POV

"I'm sick and tired of trying to stop Zim he never accomplishes anything… but wait what if he's leading me astray making me think he's too stupid to do anything. He probably thinks once I let my guard down he'll go into smart mode and destroy the planet before I can even lift a finger, but NO Zim I'm not the stupid. He's smart, too smart. But I'm smarter. Yes, yes I am! Wait I'm talking to myself again." Why do I do that? One thing I hate about Saturdays is that Gaz always is locked inside her room. It scares me to leave her alone. One is because what if Zim comes in and takes as sort of a kidnapping and ransom deal. Two is because she's probably scheming with Zim on how to destroy me (I'm not Gaz's favorite person you know). And three she's probably meeting with Zim secretly and having affair‼‼ Okay I think I went too far on the last one. But still. You never know, in this gig you never know who to trust. NEVER KNOW!

I lay in my bed waiting for something interesting to happen. Hours later and I still was totally awake and bored. Then I hear screaming outside. Familiar screaming, ZIM! What is he doing outside just screaming like crazy. He only screams like crazy when he runs out of his snacks. But he just went to the store yesterday and bought some. (I keep track of this just in case) I ran outside to the sound. Just then a saw Zims man dress (it looks like one lol) swish around the corner to an alley full of chickens. I ran toward the corner into the dark alley. I crept in the only thing I could hear was the clucking of the chickens and the ragged breathing of Zim. I finally saw the glint of Zims red eyes. Was he really scared that he didn't even bother putting on his disguise? "Zim?" I called out. He was just shivering and murmuring some gibberish. All I heard was "Hell…unleash….my earth‼…Darx!" what the hell was he going on about?

"Zim?" I repeated.

"THEY'RE COMING‼"

Zims eyes just got bigger and he started throwing chickens in the air.

WHOS' COMING?


End file.
